


Just Some Innocent Chats

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Starring Meiko as: Overprotective Mom Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Gakupo never really paid much attention to the rest of Kaito's friends until they actually started dating. Their reactions to him are...mixed, to say the least. (reupload)





	Just Some Innocent Chats

When Gakupo first started dating Kaito, he was relatively familiar with his friends/housemates.

He didn't exactly know them on a personal level, but he had talked to quite a few of them before. However, the more Gakupo came over, the more he began to realize that everyone seemed to be a bit too possessive of the ice cream-loving man.

Miku was probably the most lenient of them all. She and Kaito were close friends, and she trusted his judgement. She was always gushing about how cute a couple they were, anyway, often ruining certain romantic moments between the two of them. Still, Gakupo couldn't deny that there was indeed something charming about the girl, whether it be her innocence, her acceptance of their relationship, or just the fact that she was so damn cheery all the time.

Luka didn't seem to mind Gakupo's reoccurring presence in their household. Granted, she would sometimes fix him with a strange, hard-to-read stare when they were alone, but he later found out that this was because she felt just as awkward around him as he did with her. Eventually, though, she gave him a small smile, a pat on the back, and a brief, "Treat him right." That seemed to clear the air between the two of them.

The twins were an...interesting pair. They acted like complete opposites. Len appeared to be the more sensible of the two, quiet and reasoning, while Rin was the more hyperactive and high-strung one. As such, their reactions towards him were completely different.

Len regarded him with a neutral expression when they found themselves alone together by chance. He looked him up and down with slightly critical blue eyes before saying, "So, you're Kaito's new boyfriend, huh?"

Gakupo nodded his assent.

"Hmm..." Len examined him for a long time, not saying anything. Finally, with a shrug, he simply stated, "Just go easy on him, will ya? He's kinda sensitive."

Once again, Gakupo nodded, feeling a smile creep across his face at the young boy's concern. He was well aware that Kaito was somewhat vulnerable emotionally, but he made it clear that he had no intention of hurting him in any way. That seemed to satisfy Len enough, and they were on relatively good terms since then.

Rin, on the other hand, took a more bizarre approach to the whole situation. They had accidentally run into each other in public, and she immediately confronted him.

"Hey!" she said, recognition flashing in her eyes. "Aren't you that guy that Kaito brings home sometimes?"

He blinked, taken aback by the suddenness of her statement. "Um...why, yes, that's me, sweetie. You're one of the twins, right?"

"Don't 'sweetie' me!" she retorted, getting into a fighting stance. While she was trying to look intimidating, the fact that she was so much shorter and younger than him made Gakupo smile in amusement. This seemed to make her angrier. "Listen, you better be good to him, or else you're gonna have a bad time!" She waved her fists in the air.

Gakupo chuckled. "Alright, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

She was mildly annoyed by him laughing at her, but she decided to let it go when she saw him walking away. Puffing out her chest, she yelled back at him proudly. "Yeah, that's right! You better run!"

The purple-haired man simply shook his head to himself once he was out of sight.

Needless to say, while Rin's attempt at being threatening wasn't exactly effective, Gakupo couldn't help but feel something foreboding in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't scared of her; Far from it. But there was one other friend that he still hadn't talked to one-on-one.

He had spoken to Meiko once or twice in passing, but that was usually with Kaito accompanying him. As far as he knew, she had no interest in him whatsoever.

That was all proven wrong soon enough.

He had knocked on the door to his boyfriend's house one day, ready to take him out on another date that they had scheduled for that evening. To his surprise, Meiko answered the door.

"Oh! Hello there." he said politely, bowing out of respect. "You're Miss Sakine, right? I'm just here to see if Kaito is ready to go out yet. Is he home?" He flashed her his best winning smile. She grinned back at him sweetly.

"He's still getting ready, deary! Don't worry, though, he'll be out soon!" All of a sudden, something changed in her demeanor. She was still smiling, but something about her expression seemed...off. "He really loves you, you know. He talks about you a lot."

Gakupo laughed nervously, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "That's...that's sweet. I-I love him, too."

She nodded in approval. "Good, good. You better. He's a really good man, you know?" Her face changed abruptly to one of pure malice. "That's why..." She had to stand on her toes to come face-to-face with him, but this didn't make her any less intimidating. "If you ever, EVER break his heart, I will hunt you the fuck down and fucking annihilate you."

Now, Gakupo was a very physically powerful man. He had been well-trained in various types of martial arts, and he knew that he could easily take down this woman in a fight. But when he looked at her, he felt real, genuine fear. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had clearly been in her fair share of fights before, and had probably won most of them.

He tried to not look as terrified as he felt. "W-well...I mean-"

She interrupted him. "I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which have never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. I will erase every single trace of your entire existence. By the time I'm done with you, no one will be able to recognize your body. So whatever you do, pretty boy, do NOT hurt ANY of my friends unless you want to know what it feels like to have your own foot shoved up your ass." She backed away from him, most of the anger gone from her face. "Is that understood, punk?"

Gakupo was speechless at first, but he hurriedly spluttered out a, "Y-y-yes, ma'am!"

As if she hadn't just angrily threatened his life, she once again beamed happily. "Perfect. Okay, Kaito, he's here!" she called into the house.

"Oh, good! Thanks, Meiko!" responded a familiar cheerful voice from inside. In less than a minute, Kaito was at the door, completely oblivious to the events that had just transpired. "Hello, Gakupo! I'm ready to go!"

The purple-haired man prayed that his face wasn't as pale as it was earlier before replying, "Y-yeah, sure. Let's...let's get going, then."

Soon, Kaito's hand was interlaced with his, and they both began their walk to the car. Before they left, however, Gakupo found himself looking back towards the entrance of the house. Meiko was waving at them innocently, shouting, "You kids have fun, now!"

He could have sworn, for a split second, that she was glaring at him sternly.


End file.
